


A Late Christmas Gift

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic af, I hope it'll make you smile!, M/M, Ridiculously fluffy, have a good time reading this, mentions of sex I guess, there's a pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dean and Cas au where they're married and dean's the one who always makes the food. But one day Cas decides to surprise him, making his favourite one. Prompt from tumblr. This was written for the December challenge on spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Christmas Gift

Over the three years Dean and Castiel had been married, they’d gotten into a certain rhythm. Cas always cleaned the living room, the bedroom and the bathroom. He made their bed every morning and tidied up the house every day after dinner. Once Cas was done cleaning, they would cuddle on the couch and watch television or do work until they went to bed. Dean always made them coffee in the morning. He cleaned the kitchen and he was the one to cook. Their rhythm had never been questioned, and so Dean was surprised when Cas asked if he could bake a pie.

“Of course, Cas!” Dean replied. They were sitting in bed an early morning, both happy to have time off from work. “Just because I usually cook, doesn’t mean you can’t, baby.” He kissed Cas, his beautiful, innocent husband. 

“It would be sort of like a late Christmas gift, I guess. Since you love pie so much.”   
Dean kissed him again. “That’s right, I love pie, and I love you.”

Castiel laughed. “I love you too.”

“I like to think it’s Christmas until new years,” Dean added. 

“Is that why you’re still wearing your Christmas sweater?”

Dean nodded. “Obviously, it’s also why I plan on wearing a santa hat all day.” 

“You love Christmas ridiculously much, do you know that?” Cas straddled Dean so their noses were touching.

“I’m aware, babe. Should I make us some toast for breakfast?” Dean asked. He started lazily kissing Castiel’s face, but Castiel pushed him away.   
“Yes, go, and bring coffee! Lots of it.”

A couple of hours later Cas was in the kitchen, ingredients all set out on the table as he cracked the eggs into a bowl.   
Dean appeared in the doorway. “Want me to help you?” he asked, aware of Castiel’s limited cooking skills. There was a reason he didn’t usually cook after all, and it may have included a large amount of smoke and a very loud fire alarm. 

“No, Dean! Go away, I don’t want you to see which kind I’m making!” Castiel said angrily. He tossed a kitchen towel at his husband to make him go away. It worked.   
Dean was chatting with his brother in the living room, and at one point he decided to put on some very loud music. He could see Cas dancing to it as he moved around the kitchen through the doorway, and it was a very enjoyable sight. Dean hummed along to it himself. 

Later on when Dean was channel surfing he came across something Cas had had a rather interesting reaction to the first time he saw it. “Cas, the pizza man is on,” Dean yelled, laughing. 

“You’re the pizza man,” Cas yelled back. He was trying to melt some butter without setting anything on fire.   
“So you’re the babysitter, then?”

“You know I am, Dean!” 

Dean wasn’t sure if Cas was talking about the fact that he constantly babysat Gabe’s kid (which, to be fair, Dean always did with him) or if it had something to do with the porn part of it. He didn’t mind giving it some though. 

After way, way longer than Dean usually spent making pies, Cas entered the living room. “It’s in the oven,” he said.   
"Can’t wait to taste it,” Dean smiled. 

They ended up curled up on the couch and watching some stupid reality program. Eventually an alarm went of on Cas’s phone. “It’s done,” he said looking a little bit nervous as he headed into the kitchen. 

Dean followed him, and his mouth watered. He sat down at the table. Judging by the smell, the pie was very quite successful. Judging by the look however, not as much.   
Cas put the pie on the table and sat down across from Dean, expectantly cutting two pieces and putting them on plates. He pushed one towards Dean and took one himself, and watched as Dean ate the first piece. 

“It’s…” Dean just said, unable to bring himself to lie but not wanting to say anything bad.   
Cas took a bit himself. “Terrible,” he finished, disappointed in himself. 

Dean swallowed the first bite and took another one, this one a little smaller. “It’s not actually that bad, Cas. Little less salt and a bit more sugar, and you’re good.”

Cas shook his head. “You don’t have to eat any more. I know you don’t like it.”

Dean shook his head as well. “Seriously, babe. Practise makes perfect, don’t worry about it.”

Cas’s eyes looked down in shame. 

“And I love that it’s pecan, my favourite. This was an awesome belated Christmas present.”

“I’ll throw the rest,” Castiel said, picking up both their plates and pouring the contents into the trash bin, then doing the same to the rest of the pie. 

Dean quickly stood up and hugged him. “Cas, don’t be so hard on yourself! You tried, and I love that.” 

“I feel like I’m not good at anything,” Cas admitted. 

Dean kissed his hair. “That’s not true! You’re good at your job, and at cleaning, and at marathoning tv shows. You’re a great writer and son and brother. And to be honest, you’re pretty fucking great at sex too.” They both laughed a little. “You’re also amazing at being kind. You’re the nicest damn person in the world, I assure you. But most importantly,” Dean let go of Cas and kissed his cheek. “You’re the greatest husband in the world.” 

Cas almost teared up at that. “Thank you, Dean. You’re a pretty amazing husband too, and I love you.” 

“I love you too. More than pie.”

“Even your mom’s pie?” Cas asked, smiling.

“Maybe. A little bit. Hmm, yeah, definitely a little. Although mom’s pie is very, very good.” 

“It is, isn’t it? She’s making pie for new year’s, right?” Cas asked, voice filled with hope.

“She better,” Dean laughed.


End file.
